Dragon Heart: A New Beginning (With a Twist!)
by Writterartistmangaka
Summary: An ancient prophecy states that "a dragon's heart will doom mankind when a two-tailed comet blazes across the night sky". But after the sacrifice of Draco, everyone knows there are no more dragons... (An old story I wrote some time ago. Please just give it a try.)


**I wrote this a year or two ago and this is one of the few stories I actually finished. Since my last short had 200 views in a day, I hope this one will please people just as much. The story is still very similar to the movie, but with a few twist. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Dragonheart : A New Beginning.

Geoff, the orphan boy of the Friar Gilbert Monastery, was sword training in the stables, using a staff as a makeshift sword. He has dirty blond hair he rarely combed and the beginning of a small beard could be seen on his cheeks. He had icy blue eyes that reminded people of clear skies. The boy had wanted to be a knight for many years and had built a stuffed mannequin to practice on. He ducked, blocked and dodged the pivoting wooden dummy.

-Still sword training? A feminine voice rang out, startling him enough for the dummy to hit him on the head.

-How many times did I ask you not to do that? He asked, annoyed.

-This week?.. 32 times. Kayla told her brother, entering the stables.

Kayla was another orphan the monastery had taken in. Since there was no other place for her to go, the monks had accepted to take care of the little girl. She had grown over the years into a beautiful young woman. She had wavy, silk, fiery red hair that went below her waist, which she carefully kept tied in a long braid. Her eyes were a vibrant green and could practically read your soul. She was very well built, not to fat, not to skinny, just the right amount of muscles... And if it wasn't for the dirt and scars she had gained with years of hard labor and the used clothing, she could've been mistook for a noblewoman. She smiled as Geoff kept attacking the dummy and placed her bow and quiver full of arrows at their place.

-So, how was hunting today? Geoff asked, not taking his eyes off his opponent.

-No luck, sadly. She answered.

As the stable boy delivered the finish blow on his dummy, a group of armed knight passed through the monastery. Their shining swords and fancy armors immediately caught Geoff's gaze. He rushed out of the stables to get a better look at the men, Kayla close behind. As they watched the men pass, one of them looked to them and the two teens smiled, but he simply went on his way.

-Wishing to be one of them won't get the stables clean any faster, boy. Friar Peter said, startling the two.

-Where are they going all dressed up like this? Geoff asked, curious.

-To the castle. The old monk said, walking away, the two teens following. To assist Lord Osric's nomination as High Counselor of the King. And you two better get back to the stables before the abbot catches you day-dreaming. He warned them.

-The stables will be cleaner than the abbot's table, I'll make sure of it. Said Geoff. And, I'm also available to clean the old dungeon if you'd be so kind to unlock it for me.

-I'll tell you a secret about that dungeon, Geoff. There's nothing down there that can turn you into a knight. He told the young boy, Kayla stifling a giggle. You're a good boy at heart. If you work hard, and practice humility, you'll become a fine Stable Master someday.

As the old monk walked away, Geoff let the fake smile he had been giving fade away in a frown of annoyance and went to peek through the gates of the old dungeon. Kayla looked to see the handle of a sword, the rest of it hidden behind a large boulder.

-I'll be out of here long before I'm any kind of Stable Master. He mumbled.

-Having a sword won't make you a knight. Even if I have a bow, doesn't mean I'm a master archer. She told him.

The next day, Kayla left to go hunt once again. She had been doing so ever since she had received her bow, at the age of 6. She did so to keep food for her and her brother since most of what the monks ate didn't fit their taste.

At the monastery, Mansle, a young monk around 17 years-old, exited the dungeon with an old cauldron in which any could notice remains of a meal. Mansle carefully locked the rusty metal door and walked away. Geoff, who had been close-by, called him.

-Hey, Mansle!

-Oh. Hello, Geoff. The monk greeted his good friend.

-Is that Friar Peter's old cauldron? The stable-boy asked. What are you doing with this?

-Can you keep a secret?

-You know I can.

-Friar Peter gave me a new chore to do.

-Good for you. But, what is it?

-I told you: It's a secret.

-Right... The stable boy said, a plan forming in his head. A secret chore from Friar Peter? Sounds pretty special...

-Maybe I am special. The monk joked.

-Don't say it like that! Take some pride in being special!

-Alright. I am special. He said, walking away.

-After all, it's not like pride is one of those "Seven Deadly Sins". Geoff pointed out.

-... Actually it is... Mansle realised.

Five minutes later, Mansle was in the stable, pitchfork in hand, cleaning around.

-You were right, Geoff. Hard labor can keep a soul humble. Thank you for getting me to do this.

-My pleasure. The stable boy said, grabbing the dungeon key from his friend's pocket, before running off. And don't forget the corners!

Kayla managed to catch two rabbits and found a few herbs to make a good stew. When she got back home, she was surprised to see Mansle cleaning the stables instead of her brother. When she asked him what he was doing here, Mansle told her about the discussion with Geoff after he learned the monk possessed the key to the dungeon, and she rolled her eyes at how easily her brother had fooled their friend so he would get his chore done.

-You are so naïve... She sighed.

-What do you mean?

-I know Geoff better than anyone else. He doesn't care about that, he just wanted to avoid cleaning the stables.

-I... I can't believe I fell for that.

-You and me both. She sighted.

She then got to work with preparing the stew. During their supper, Geoff remained quiet and went to bed early. His odd demeanor was enough for Kayla to keep on her toes. When Geoff was sure his sister was asleep, he sneaked out of the stables and went to the old dungeon. He was about to open the gate when a hand grasped his shoulder and a second covered his mouth, muffling his scream of surprise. He turned to see Kayla right next to him.

-Kayla! He half-yelled, half-whispered. Don't scare me like that!

-Geoff, are you insane or just plain stupid? You know full well we're not allowed in the dungeon! And where the heck did you get the key?

-Mansle dropped it in the stables. He lied.

-Don't lie to me! You stole it and you know it!

-If you know, why do you ask?

Before she could answer, a door opened and the two teens ducked against the wall. A young boy, that seemed to be from the orient, walked outside and in the middle of the court. Kayla prayed he wouldn't notice them and cursed under her breath when he turned to look at them. The muffled voice of Friar Peter and an unknown man reached their ears and Geoff signaled the stranger to keep quiet. He gently nodded and looked away. A second man, much older, walked towards the young boy and the two left without a glance at them. Kayla breathed out in relief and Geoff resumed trying to open the door.

-Geoff! We almost got caught and you still want to go? She hissed.

-I just want the sword, okay? He replied and opened the door.

The two entered and Geoff went to grasp the handle. He brought it up, only to throw it away with a loud clang when he realised the sword was broken, therefore worthless. At least three quarters were missing. Kayla was sorry his dreams were just that, dreams, but as she was about to drag him out, the two noticed footprints, leading down inside the old dungeon. The two shared a look and went forward, grasping a torch, curiosity taking the better of them. As they made their way inside the tunnels, they came into a room full of skeletons. Bats flew above their head and scared the two teens into a full run. As they ran along the corridors, Geoff tripped and Kayla barely caught him before he went over a stair's edge. They took a moment to catch their breath and looked down, noticing something that shone next to the fallen torch. They went down to find a sword, old and dirty, but very much intact in any other aspects. Geoff picked it up and twirled it around.

-Cool! Check it out! He said, rubbing off some of the dirt.

-Yippy! You got a sword! Your dreams might not be completely destroyed after all! She said sarcastically. Now let's get the hell out of here!

-Come on! We came this far, I'm not turning around now.

He looked at his reflection on the blade. The two were side by side, so they failed to notice the large creature that quietly walked right behind them. As Geoff turned the blade to catch his sister's reflection, they both froze when they saw the deformed image of the large beast. They slowly turned as it growled and screamed their lungs out before they ran to hide behind a wall, the creature snarling. They looked back just in time to see it's large reptilian tail disappear behind a row of books.

-W-What was that? Geoff asked.

-I don't know and I'm not sure I want to know. Kayla said.

The stable boy walked forward, clutching the weapon. They both felt fear course through their bodies when they saw the shadow of the thing move against the wall and back away. Kayla was terrified, and so was Geoff, but they kept going forward. Geoff, because he was to curious to turn around, Kayla, because she couldn't bring herself to leave her brother alone with that... thing. They slowly walked through the rows of books and came next to a large curtain, which hid the creature. They could see it's shadow but couldn't determine what it was. Geoff grasped the fabric and, after a second of hesitation, pulled it away. The three being all took a step back, the two teens in shock. Before them, stood a, perhaps young, but very much real dragon! His scales were a dull bronze with little shades of dark green and his orange eyes were wide in light panic. He was obviously more lost than they were.

-Y-Y-You know, you-you'd better go... The great beast said, looking nervously around. You're not supposed to be here!

-He's barely older than us... Realised Kayla... How long have you been down here? She asked.

-... I've always been here.

-I'm Geoff and this is Kayla. The young man introduced them both.

-I'm Drake. The dragon said.

Somehow, Kayla had a strange feeling they had just been thrown into a fine mess. They chatted with Drake for a while before they had to go back up to the stables. That very same day, they each received two tunics they had to wear at all times. They both agreed to keep their knowledge of Drake a secret and went on with their daily routines to avoid attracting attention. But every night, they visited the dungeon. They had both grown fond of Drake, but Kayla knew Geoff was very much disappointed to see they had befriended a dragon who couldn't fly, nor breathe fire.

-Come on, these tunics don't look that bad. Drake said, reading a book as the two complained about their new clothes.

-I hate this thing! Kayla exclaimed. It's impossible to hunt with that!

-Not to mention it itches and is the color of worm vomit. Geoff finished, struggling with a loose string.

-That's not the color of my vomit... Drake noted. The Old Code doesn't say anything about what you have to wear to become a knight.

-I've got as much chance of becoming a knight as I have to get you to peek your muzzle outside. Geoff replied.

-Friar Peter made me promise that I would never go outside. Drake said, stubbornly.

-Drake, you're a dragon! Geoff exclaimed, throwing him a pillow. Act like one.

-Hey! Here, allow me.

Drake extended his large tail and opened the arrow-like spike at it's tip before closing it over the loose string the stable boy was still tugging on, cutting it off. Kayla had to refrain a giggle at the sight of a cloth-sewing dragon. The bells from the monastery rang, waking up the monks. A few minutes later, the door of the dungeon opened.

-It's Friar Peter. Drake said casually before gasping. Oh no! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! He-He can't find you guys down here! Hide.

The two teenagers barely had time to duck behind a wall and into Drake's room before footsteps, which sounded a little to quick to Kayla to be Friar Peter's, signaled the visitor had arrived. Surprising her, Mansle's voice rang out.

-Drake?

-Yes? The young dragon answered.

-I have sad news.

-M-Mansle... Drake was confused when he recognised the voice. What? What is it?

The two orphans quietly and carefully peeked over the corner to see the young monk walk up to the dragon, a pained look on his face.

-Friar Peter is gone. The monk began simply.

-Where did he go?

-... He went to Heaven... You know what that means...

-Oh, yes... The realisation hit the mystical creature like a ton of bricks and Kayla heard the choking of his voice. D-Did it... Hurt him to die?

-I don't think so... He seemed fine yesterday, b-but... But he was old. This morning, he just didn't wake up. Mansle explained, and Kayla could practically feel the sorrow pouring out of Drake. He was very fond of you. And I know I'm not Friar Peter, but I'll do my best to take care of you... I promise.

-Thank you, Mansle... Drake mumbled as the Monk left the dungeon.

The young dragon turned and slowly limped his way back into his room, dragging his tail along the floor as he passed the two teens. He made his way into his large bed and dropped down as Geoff had trouble believing what they had just heard.

-I was just talking to him... The stable boy said in disbelief. I can't believe...

-I don't feel like talking right now... Drake cut him off, sniffing. I'd like to be alone.

This last sentence was aimed at Kayla when she sat next to Drake and was about to pet him. She drew her hand back when the dragon curled up on himself, a single tear running down his cheek. Kayla felt like crying too, but she couldn't let herself break down right now. She stood up but stopped half-way. She then bent down again to give a light kiss on Drake's snout and left with her brother. The two teens parted to go clear their own heads, Kayla going hunting.

Geoff was sitting on the harbord the monks used when the river next to their monastery was deep enough to navigate on. Right now, the water would only reach the teens knee. He was looking over the sword he had found a few days ago when the sound of hoofbeat reached his ears. He looked up to see a group of knights urging their mares towards him. The same knight he and his sister had seen a while ago stopped his horse and stepped down next to him. He was wearing a red tunic with golden patterns. He had brown hair and brown eyes and appeared to be a few years older.

-Greetings. I am Roland. I think I saw you back at the monastery. What's your name?

-Geoff.

-And, who was the lovely young maiden next to you?

-My sister, Kayla. But she's not here right now.

-Pitty.

-So, how's the castle?

-Old. And dusty, but you know how it is.

-Actually, I hardly get to go there anymore. The stable boy pointed out, getting a chorus of chuckles from the group of knights.

-I see you have a sword. Rolan noticed. Care to test your might?

-Sure.

The two took out their weapons and stood ready. Rolan attacked first with a few simple moves that Geoff parried or dodged before shoving his sword forward and forced Rolan to back away.

-Not bad for a stable boy. One of the man chuckled.

Rolan frowned and began fighting harder, forcing the younger man to back off and almost fall in the river. He twisted Geoff's sword out of his hand and attacked with both weapons, forcing him to duck and dodge.

-We're just practicing! The stable boy reminded him.

The knight scoffed and gave him back his weapon before continuing his attacks. He suddenly cut the old sword in half before shoving Geoff into the water, under the laughing of his comrades.

-If it weren't an exercise, you'd be dead. He said. Now, lower your eyes. Peasants should not cross the gaze of their betters.

As much as Geoff wanted to stand his ground and defy him, he knew he was just a stable boy and they could easily beat him. So he turned his head and ground his teeth in humiliation and the knight rode away. He picked up the two parts of his sword and walked up the hill to the edge of the forest that surrounded the monastery. As he watched the man ride on their horses, a voice he knew well rang out.

-So, this is what it's like outside?

Geoff turned around in shock to see Drake, looking at the forest in awe.

-Drake! He exclaimed, looking at the knights and back to the Dragon... You had to come out here now, didn't you?

-I wanted to say goodbye to Friar Peter. He was the only one who knew about dragons. The young dragon said sadly.

-You're lucky you've had him as long as you did.

-But my heart hurts. Drake said as they watched the group of monks carry the corpse of the old man, from afar.

-It won't feel this bad forever.

During that time, Kayla had given up hunting in the middle of it and went back to the monastery, letting the tears she had been holding to roll down since no one was there to see it. She sneaked into the dungeon to go see Drake, avoiding the monks that would surely be around this time of the day. They usually never went to see him when the sun was still out, but she just had to make sure he was okay. When she arrived, she called out;

-Drake? Are you here?

She was slightly worried when she received no answer, and feared Drake had actually left the dungeon. Don't think like that! She said to herself. He's probably asleep or not answering because he still wants to be alone... She told herself and shrugged the feeling off. She kept calling out to him, and even searched for him through the rows of books, but couldn't find him anywhere. The realisation hit her like if she had just been shot by one of her own arrows and she sprinted back up to the monastery. Drake had left the dungeon and he would be in danger if anyone saw him! She ran out of the rusty door, not caring anymore if someone spotted her. She was about to go look for Drake when she ran into the Abbot. The old man looked surprised.

-Kayla? He began. What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a hunt by now.

-I-I-I was, b-but... I-I couldn't focus enough... B-Because o-of... Friar Peter... She half-lied.

-Ah, I see you've heard... His loss is a great source of pain to all of us, but he is in a better place, now. He reassured the girl, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

-I know, Father. She sighed, hoping that he wouldn't keep her too long.

-But, since you are here, and I can't seem to find Geoff, you can help with the loading of food. That should help you forget your sorrow for a while. He said, dragging her along, making her wince internally.

When the old man said Geoff was nowhere to be found, Kayla feared the worst. Her adoptive brother had the very nasty habbit of getting himself into trouble. And she was ready to bet her bow that Drake was with him. As she helped some of the monks load a chariot with the food they were going to sell at the village, she tried to picture what they were doing. She sighed in exasperation as she imagined the duo and all the trouble they could get into. Heck, she could practically hear Geoff rambling on about "Flying away and becoming legends!" She didn't know why, but she pictured them on top of a high cliff, as Geoff threw his tunic away before he began rambling on and on. Kayla frowned and tried to focus more. She actually was hearing their voices.

-... When we come back, we could be more famous than Bowen and Draco! All you have to do, is open your wings and j-...

-I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. I like it here! If it's so easy, why don't you show me how to do it? Drake cut him off.

-You know, it would've been better for everyone if I had been the dragon and you were the stable boy!

-Go ahead. I'd like to see that!

-Stupid dragon. Geoff hissed as he walked away.

-Kayla?

The young girl gasped and almost dropped the basket of butter she was carrying. She turned to see another of the monks, old Friar Gustave, looking at her worriedly. She then realised she had stopped moving.

-Are you alright? He asked.

-Y-Yes... I was just... Thinking about Friar Peter... She lied.

-I understand child. He comforted her.

She nodded and returned to her chore.

Geoff was walking down the path to the village, stomping his feet angrily at every step, still pissed off about Drake. When he reached the beginning of the houses, he saw a group of soldiers patrolling the streets. He unconsciously tried to feel his tunic, only to remember he had threw it away. He was about to turn around and go get it but a man had spotted him. The soldiers surrounded him before he could slip away.

-He's not wearing a tunic. One of them pointed out.

-Let me read your minds. You want to know why I'm not wearing a tunic?

-We do.

-Well, it's a funny story actually. And, I hope you will believe me. Today is... The day where... All the monks have to... Clean their dorms and... Old Friar Gustav must have thought my tunic was... Was a rag, or something, because he used it, to wipe the...

-Seven lashes for the tunic. The leading soldier said, cutting him off in his rambling. And ten for the lies.

-It would seem we have lost our way. The old man Geoff and Kayla had seen a few nights ago said, appearing out of nowhere with his son. Perhaps you would be so kind to point us in the right direction.

The man holding Geoff shoved him to his fellow knights before walking towards the two foreigners they had been charged of arresting.

-Lord Osric told you to leave the realm. Right now the only direction I can show you, is towards the castle's dungeon.

As he was about to seize the old man, his hand was kicked away by the young man standing next to him. The mouvement went so fast the knight was lost for a few seconds before he tried to grab the young boy. He had his hand swatted away and tried to attack but was sent back by a kick to his stomach. He stood up and glared at the two who had not moved from their original position.

-Seize them! He shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

-Be gentle with them. The old man said to the younger one as the knights surrounded them.

The leading man swung his sword at the young stranger but the boy kicked his arm and sent the sword flying. It got stuck in a wooden pillar just next to Geoff who ducked behind the mast to avoid any other flying weapons. The knight who had just lost his sword took out his dagger and tried to hit his opponent, who ducked and kicked the knight when he had his back turned. The young man rolled back and swiped the legs of another knight who was coming at him. The foreigner quickly got back on his feet as the leader of the troup sent one of his comrades to him. The young man grabbed the arm of his opponent and hit it with his knee, making it crack loudly. He then swung the man's arm around, his sword flying to impale itself next to the first one, making Geoff jump backwards slightly. He kept turning the arm until the knight himself rolled over and dropped on his back. The next man charged him and tried to land a punch but the boy ducked and blocked the hits before hitting the knight repeatedly and kicking him in the rump. This sent him stumbling forward and the tip of his helmet got stuck right under the two swords. Another knight swung his sword around trying to hit the boy who jumped and rolled out of the way. The young man ran towards an abandoned cart, the knight following close behind. The stranger pushed himself in the air and landed on the shoulders of his opponent. With a solid punch to the head and a kick in the guts, he was down for the count. As the last standing knight attacked him, the leader carefully walked away and then ran to get backup, avoiding the old man who had been watching. Geoff slowly walked out of his hidding spot as the man who had been stuck to the pillar finally got himself free and charged the foreigner. The young man flipped him over his shoulders and turned around to face any other enemy, his hat coming off to reveal he was in fact... A she!

-... You're a girl? Geoff gasped, shocked.

-I'm Kwan. And this is Lian. The old man said, standing next to the girl who gave a short nod. We should leave this place.

Geoff turned around as he heard the shouting of knights heading their way. As he turned back, he was shocked to see the foreigners had simply vanished. The only sign they had been there was the various unconscious men lying around. He turned back to the knights to see the leader urge a horse towards him.

-Get him! The knight yelled as Geoff broke into a sprint.

As Kayla reached the chariot, she was again, thinking about Geoff and Drake. This time, she saw the stable boy, who had been walking away from the dragon in anger, run back to him in fear. He still had no tunic and she heard his voice saying something about guards. She looked around to make sure she was alone before she focussed on the images again.

-Drake, you have to hide! If the guards sees us, we're dead! Geoff exclaimed.

-Dead?! Panicked the dragon. Dead? I-I don't wanna die!

-What's happening to you? The young man asked as his friend skin began to turn to stone.

-Oh... Oh my... Was all Drake managed to say before he was completely transformed into an odd looking part of the cliff.

She saw Geoff trying to hide as men she had never seen before surrounded him. They were obviously knights of the realm, but they didn't look like they would "protect and serve" her brother. She remembered that if someone was caught without their tunic, it would be seven lashes. She frowned as she heard their voice.

-Where are the foreigners? The man who seemed in lead asked, oblivious to the stable boy's lack of tunic.

-I-I don't know... T-They disappeared... Geoff said nervously, backing up to the edge of the cliff.

-No one can just disappear. The knight said, pushing Geoff with the tip of his sword. Unless I make them.

Kayla tensed as she saw her brother being slowly pushed closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

-A-Alright... You got me... Y-You can take me to the dungeon now...

-You're not getting off that easily... The man said, pushing Geoff off the cliff, the stable boy screaming in fright.

The knights sheathed their swords when Drake reared up on his hind legs, his camouflage wearing off, and let out a loud roar, sending the men into a full out run as if the devil himself was after them. Just as Drake jumped off the cliff, Kayla was startled out of her vision when the old monk, that had come back, shook her.

-Kayla! What is wrong, child? He asked, seeing her panicked look.

-I... She panted, her legs shaking. I don't know... I-I... I think I-I need some rest... I saw... It feels like I-I just had a... A vision...

The older monk told her to stay put as he went and get her some water. She looked like she was about to faint. The girl sat on the chariot and took deep breaths as the vision came back. Drake was flying, yes, flying, holding Geoff by his shirt with one of his paws.

-I got you! The young dragon assured the boy. It's alright...

-Drake... You're flying! Geoff exclaimed.

-Of course we're flying. How do you think we got way up here? He asked sarcastically.

-Oh, this is great! Let's go up higher! Geoff asked before yelping as Drake almost dropped him.

-Sorry! Sorry! Drake apologized as he passed over the village where everyone was running for shelter.

-Let's swoop down and scare the villagers! Geoff said.

-Oh no! This is dangerous enough as it is. Drake protested.

-Don't sound so scared, Drake. You did the hard part already.

-Actually, I think the hard part is gonna be getting down. EVERYBODY, LOOK OUT! He cried as he almost ran into a mill.

The vision ended as Kayla dropped on the ground, her heart beating as if she had just ran a marathon. The old monk arrived with a cup of ice cold water, which she drank in one gulp.

At the castle, Lord Osric had ran out of his personal room the second he had heard the word "Dragon". He was standing in the large court, looking at the beast flying overhead. Turning to his right hand man he quickly ordered him to get the fastest horses they possessed.

-Look at that, a dragon. The king said, looking from his balcony.

-Four days until the coming... The Lord said to himself. This changes everything.

Kayla took a few minutes to recover from the shock and was about to explain when a strong wing beat caught her attention. She looked up and her jaw almost touched the ground when Drake flew over them, Geoff in one of his paw. From the ground, she could hear their faint argument as Geoff threw in ideas of how to get down. Oh God! Was all she thought before she broke into a full run and raced after the dragon. Thanks to many years of hunting, she was able to keep up with the flying beast and arrived to where the two idiots had crashed, a second after Lord Osric who had stopped the peasants.

-You heard him! Put those down! Geoff shouted as the townsfolk backed away. Don't you know this is... Uh...

-Lord Osric! Chief Adviser to the King! The man introduced himself, walking towards Drake, who was covered in yarn. At your service, noble dragon.

-He's a bit shy. Geoff said. His name is Drake.

-I am... I mean, we are all very pleased to meet you, Drake. And your friend here...

-Geoff. The stable boy said, enthusiastically, as Kayla drew back and watched the events unfold.

-An honor to make your acquaintance. Osric said, before turning his attention to Drake. When the King saw your magnificent form flying overhead, he requested a favor from you.

-M-Me? Drake asked shyly.

-Yes. He wishes to name you "Protector of the Realm", and Geoff will be the squire of the Protector of the Realm.

-Is that anything like a knight? Kayla couldn't help but to facepalm when her brother asked this question.

-... A small step below. Osric assured.

-It would seem I was right, my Lord. A voice rang out.

Everyone turned their gaze to see the old oriental man and his son, standing next to the guards who hadn't even heard them arrive. Kayla instantly reconized them from the night they had met Drake.

-Huh... Scoffed Osric. You two again... I thought you would've been wise enough to heed my advice and leave the Kingdom. Guards.

-No! Geoff stepped in, surprising Kayla. They're friends.

Osric approached Drake and whispered something Kayla wasn't able to hear. But she heard Mansle when he came next to the hidden dragon and urged him to go home, only to be shoved aside by Geoff. Drake slowly peeked his head out to look at Osric.

-W-Well if they're friends of Geoff, they're friends of mine. He stated.

-Well, in this case, they are welcome to stay for as long as you wish. Now, let us go to the castle. We have much to discuss about.

-I'm afraid you will have to wait. I need to have a talk with our new Protector and Squire. Kayla hissed, walking towards the two trouble makers.

Everyone was astounded when they saw both Geoff and Drake, flinch at the voice.

-Duh duh duhh! We're dead. Geoff sang.

-You bet you are! She said, venom dripping from her voice as she grabbed her brother by his collar. Geoff, you are the worst trouble maker in history! What the hell were you thinking, getting Drake out?!

-I didn't get him out! He came out on his own! The stable boy protested as she let him go.

-Shut up! For Heaven's sake, you are impossible! I can't take my eyes off you for a second! I fear that if I do, the second I turn around, you'll be lying cold and dead in a puddle of your own blood! You're like a little baby! Every time you're on your own, disaster happens!

-But...

-Not done! Why can't you go a minute without trying to get yourself killed? It was already bad enough to have you to look after, now I have to keep an eye out for Drake too! Why is everything a joke to you? I'm not a Goddess, Geoff. One day, you'll get into a situation I won't be able to handle and when it happens, do you seriously think you'll be able to fix things? You need to start thinking before acting! That's why you're born with a brain and not a pea inside your head. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?

-... Drake! Help me out, here! Geoff begged the dragon.

-Now, you leave him out of this! She spat, shoving her finger in his face.

-Uh... Kayla... Drake tried.

-Zip it, Drake! She shouted, making him flinch. Don't think I haven't forgotten about you! Now, get back to the monastery! I'd like to talk to you in more... Private quarters.

-You're not done? Whined the young man.

-Oh, I've only begun! She hissed. If you think I sound angry, you've seen nothing yet.

-But...

-Get. Back. Home. Now! She growled between her clenched teeth.

The two dropped their heads and walked back towards the monastery, everyone too shocked to speak. A girl, barely a woman, had just scolded a dragon as if he was a rambunctious child. Kwan, the old man from the Orient, knew he had to keep a sharp eye on this girl. Back to the monastery, Kayla spent a whole hour yelling at Geoff, and twice as long shouting at Drake. The two boys wondered for a while if she wouldn't lose her voice if she kept this up. Once she was done, a man from the castle arrived with an invitation from the King himself for them to join him and his court for a festivity in honor of the Protector of the Realm. The two teens had agreed to go and had just begun packing the things they would need for their stay when Mansle arrived.

-Geoff! You don't know what you've done!

-Oh, come on! Not you too! Kayla already spent an hour lecturing me! Look, I'm not the one who took Drake out. He came out of that dungeon himself! But look how it turned out! I taught him to fly, Kayla and I are out of the stables and I went from stable boy to squire in less than an afternoon.

-I only had to keep him safe for four more day, then he would've been free to live his life, but you...

-What's gonna happen in four days? Kayla cut him off.

-An ancient prophecy says evil will take over this land using a dragon's heart!

-"Ancient evil"? Drake? You got the wrong dragon. Geoff scoffed.

-Drake doesn't have to be evil to serve it. He's naive, he can easily be tricked!

-Don't worry, I'll protect him.

-Who's going to protect him from you? Mansle asked before he left.

Count on me for that. Kayla swore to herself as she watched the monk leave. She wouldn't let anything happen to Drake as long as she lived. The two teens went back to their packing when they heard Mansle shout something and hurried out of the stables to see him with Lian, whom Kayla had heard about from Geoff.

-Mansle! Geoff cut him off.

-You knew about her! Didn't you? The monk asked.

As Geoff took Mansle away to talk to him, Kayla went over to Lian. Now that she knew she was a girl, she noticed her more feminine feature.

-So, you are a girl. Kayla said. I'm not sure if that's what you were going for when you dressed like this, but when I first saw you, I could've sworn you were a boy.

-I understand women are disregarded in this country. Passing off as a boy proved itself useful. She said as Geoff came back, a few seconds later.

-Mansle will keep your secret. Don't worry.

-Thank you.

-I'm really glad you're moving in. Kayla said. Finally! Another girl. I was going crazy with only guys around.

-Want help with those? Geoff offered, gesturing to Lian's stuff.

-I can handle them. She assured.

-You know, I've never seen anyone fight like you. He began, leaning on a sculpted ram head.

-Don't touch the ram head! Lian exclaimed before pushing it inside her chariot. Bad luck.

-Oh. Where did you learn to fight? He went back to his topic.

-Master Kwan taught me.

-Do all girls fight where you're from? Do you like wearing girl clothes? Or is that why you're dressed like a boy?

Lian giggled softly and Kayla smirked. She could see her adopted brother liked this girl, and from the looks of it, she liked him back. Seeing that they were getting lost in their talk, she slowly headed to the dungeon to go visit Drake. The next day, they arrived to the castle around noon and were greeted by Lord Osric. The man ordered servants to get Kayla and Geoff ready for the ball. One of them took her bag as the others led her to a bathroom. Kayla insisted she could wash herself. Once she was clean, the women gave her a beautiful dress and a red and golden tunic. They then brushed her long red hair and braided it, intertwining a few ribbons in it for decoration. She refused makeup, though. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped at how different she looked. She had to admit, she was very pretty, but that wasn't her. Her own reflection looked like stranger. The servant then led her to the dining hall, where the ball was about to begin. The sun was beginning to set as she arrived. Geoff and Drake were in a corner with Osric, the three of them waiting for her so they might all be presented. As she neared, Geoff and Drake saw her, Drake gasping and Geoff frowning.

-Who's that? He asked Osric, who had an eyebrow raised at Kayla.

-Geoff... Drake said. T-That's Kayla.

-What?! The squire gasped, turning to her. My goodness! It is her!

-I don't look that different! She exclaimed, annoyed, before checking herself over. Do I?

-Why, I must say you look lovely. Osric said, bowing to her and kissing her hand. I believe we were not properly introduced. I am Lord Osric. And what is the name that goes with those beautiful eyes?

-Kayla. She said, a little uncomfortable.

Osric smiled, sending shivers of disgust down her back. He then turned and clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention.

-Ladies and Gentlemen of the King's court, I present to you the noble Protector of the Realm Drake, his squire Geoff and Lady Kayla. He announced loudly. Let the ball begin!

Music started playing as people came to introduce themselves to the three. It was mostly Drake, but they quickly turned their attention to Geoff and Kayla. Kayla was mostly presented to men, while Geoff had to deal with the women. She did her best to remain relaxed and tried to memorise as many names as she could. A particular man, a knight named Rolan, seemed to be not to appreciated by Geoff. He was around their age, perhaps a year or two older, and he bragged to Kayla about his glorious battles. At one point, he asked Kayla for a dance. She politely accepted, even though she didn't want to be anywhere near him within a thousand mile radius. If she ignored whom she was dancing with, she somewhat enjoyed the experience. But she still had the sick feeling she wasn't herself. Which was true. After the dance, she excused herself and went to get some air. There, she crossed Drake and Kwan, who were making their way to an unknown place. She didn't trust the old man one bit and rushed to catch them.

-Hey, Drake! She called, faking a friendly smile.

-Oh! Hi, Kayla. Master Kwan wants to show me something.

-Sound fun. Can I come?

-Of course.

Kayla saw the old man tense, but it faded away so quickly she doubted she had seen right. But Kwan was nervous. He hadn't expected the girl to assist the test. If Drake failed, he feared how the young woman would react. Her aura was powerful and indicated she had a quick temper and the physical strenght to match it. They arrived to the chariot, in an empty court of the castle, where Kwan pulled off a plank to reveal a mask, representing a furious dragon.

-This is what I wanted to show you. It's a ritual mask, representing a famous dragon in the east.

-But he... Looks so angry. Drake noticed.

-This amulet has been imbued with all the wisdom of the ancient dragons. Kwan carried on, showing him a red amulet he had been carrying around all the time Kayla had known him. If you do as I say, you will receive all that knowledge, in an instant.

-How can Drake possibly learn so much at once? Kayla asked, having a terrible feeling about the amulet.

-Drake must open his most vulnerable spot, his heart, facing the dragon's mouth, then touch the amulet. And all that wisdom will be yours.

-Open my... Heart? Oh... You mean... Drake mumbled, before pulling up a layer of his scales, revealing a thin skin, the loud beating of his heart resounding throughout the whole court. Like-Like this?

-Now touch the amulet. Kwan said, holding it out to Drake's paw.

The bad feeling she had about the amulet only increased when it began glowing as Drake got his paw closer to it. A voice in her head practically screamed at her to stop Drake, but she wasn't sure if she should listen to it.

-Isn't there another way for me to learn? Drake asked, not yet touching the amulet.

-I could teach you, but that would take years. Kwan answered.

Touching something while I just want to just throw it away as far as I can and learning everything he could ever want to know in an instant, or honestly learning it even if it would take long? Kayla wondered what she would do if she was at Drake's place. She made her choice and was about to stop the young dragon when he closed his heart and drew back his paw.

-I don't want to touch that thing! Drake exclaimed. It's evil.

With that, the dragon hurriedly left the court. Kayla shot a glare at the old man. If looks could kill, the old guy would've been dead five times over before he even touched the ground. She then raced back after the dragon and found him outside the gates of the castle where the townsfolk were, posing for a drawing. She accepted to pose with him. Very resembling... She thought when she saw the picture, even if she still didn't recognize herself. Geoff arrived a few minutes later with a book clutched under his arm.

-Drake! Kayla! Kwan said Drake passed some sort of test to have all the ancient dragon wisdom and Lord Osric practically begged me to become a knight! Isn't this great?

-Good for you! Kayla said.

-By the way, when I told Osric you were amazing with a bow, he asked if he could have a demonstration. If you impress him, maybe he'll make you a lead archer!

-I'll think about it. She said. What's this?

-A book I got from Osric's library. It's about dragons and knights. He explained as they sat and he opened the book to reveal a constellation.

It looks like a dragon. Kayla thought.

-I've seen these stars before. Drake noticed. Through the grate in my room. They always made me feel better somehow.

-I've seen them too. When I was out hunting. I oftenly used them to find my way back at the monastery when I got lost.

-These stars are known as the constellation of Draco. Kwan said, arriving. These are the souls of your ancestors.

-Tell us more. Begged Drake, as the teens got comfortable to listen.

Kayla was still warry of the old guy, but too curious about his tale to let it pass. It's like the said; Curiousity killed the cat.

-Long ago, dragons ruled the earth. When the humans appeared, the dragons felt potential in them for good and made a pledge to help them learn and grow. Those who fulfilled that mission became stars. Their spirit burns up there, comforting anyone who cares to look.

-Like a dragon heaven! Realised Kayla.

-Exactly. The last soul that joined the constellation, was the one of a mighty dragon who shared his heart with a prince wounded in battle.

-As long as the dragon lived, the prince was invincible, sharing the dragon's strenght. Lian continued.

-Really? Geoff asked, impressed.

-And his every pain. She finished.

-Oh...

-A dragon must be careful before sharing his heart. If the human is a corrupted one, the dragon might lose his place in heaven. Forever. Kwan said.

-That's awful. Drake said, looking at the stars.

-Hey, check this out. Geoff said, turning another page in the book, one that showed a dragon flying off with a cow.

-Why is that dragon chewing on that cow? He asked.

-Looks like diner to me. Geoff chuckled.

-Diner?.. Hum...

The next day, Kayla, Geoff, Lian, Kwan and Mansle were waiting for Drake in a large field, next to a mill. Lian was showing Geoff and Kayla a few of her fighting techniques. And that implied tossing them around over her shoulder like ragged dolls.

-Not bad for a first lesson. She said as Kayla got back on her feet. Now attack me again.

-When exactly do we get to throw you? Geoff asked, adjusting his tunic.

Kayla giggled as they heard Drake's wing beat and turned to see him land next to them. He began to apologize for being late but was cut off by a loud burp.

-Oh, sorry. He said as Kayla tried to chase the smell away.

-Oof... Cow breath. She noticed.

-What are you going to teach me first, Master Kwan? Drake asked.

-Teach him how to blow fire! Geoff suggested.

-No. Breathing fire is dangerous. Mansle argued as Lian threw Geoff over her shoulder again.

-Stop being such a monk, Mansle. The squire told his friend as he got back on his feet. How does he blow fire?

-To breathe fire, you must first sense your fire lung. Kwan explained. Focus on passing the air deep into your throat. It will sound like this.

The old man took in a deep breath through his nose, a snoring sound coming from him as the air entered and he slowly breathed it out. Kwan gestured for Drake to try himself and the young dragon copied the man. But when he reached the maximum air he could suck in, he had trouble keeping it in. He looked around, panicking and covering his mouth with his paw, smoke coming out in puffs.

-Everybody, get down! Kayla ordered. Drake, turn around so you won't hit anyone!

The young dragon nodded and turned to face the forest far away. Kwan told him to let the breath out in a single shot. The second Drake opened his mouth, he accidentally farted and a large burst of fire came out of his... Well... You know... And it headed straight for the mill, blowing it up with everything on the way. Luckily, everyone managed to get out of the way in time and nobody was hurt. Kayla got up from the ground, where she had thrown herself when the fire rushed at her and turned in time to see Drake take off and rush to the monastery. She hurried there as Geoff went to explain everything to the knights who were hurrying their way. A mill blown to smithereens was bound to get them into trouble. She arrived to found the dragon curled up on his bed, his wings draped over him and hidding his head.

-Hey, Drake. She said, sitting next to him.

-Leave me alone. I'm so embarrassed. He groaned.

-Hey. It's okay. It was your first time, after all.

-It came out of my butt!

-... Okay. You're right. That is embarrassing! She couldn't help but to chuckle, making Drake groan again and curl up tighter. Hey, don't let it get you down. Everyone has an accident at least once in his life. Here, let me tell you about the first time I tried to use my bow. It took me at least three hours to shoot one arrow. And in that amount of time, I broke three ropes, hit myself in the eye four times, twice in Geoff's. And when I finally shot the damned thing, it hit a horse in the butt, who was standing right behind the abbot. You can guess what happened next... I think those were the very first curses I ever heared. Kayla said, and by the time she had finished her tale, Drake was albout to kill himself trying not to laugh.

-Are you serious? He asked, unable to hold a huge grin.

-Yep. But did I let it get to me? Nope! When you learn how to walk, you're bound to fall, but you always get up. And so did I. Now I can shoot a falcon in the eye while it's dive bombing. And I'm sure one of these days, you'll be a fearsome fire breather.

The two chatted for a bit before they fell asleep. The next morning, they looked further in the book Osric had given Geoff. Much to their horror, there were a lot of pictures of dragons being slayed by knights. Kayla felt sicker as each picture passed.

-No... No, no. T-This can't be right... Drake mumbled. All these knights are-are hurting dragons...

-Drake! They heard Geoff as he came in. Sorry I didn't come home last night, but look what Osric gave me! He bragged, showing a new sword.

-Wow! A real knight's sword! What? They didn't have any left in "boys large"? Kayla teased.

-Geoff, I thought we were supposed to go flying this morning. Drake said.

-Drake, Osric has a lot to teach me if I want to become a knight. Geoff said, practicing a few moves with his sword. Didn't you went with Kayla?

-I didn't know you wouldn't be there, so, I waited for you. Drake explained, a little hurt.

-Sorry about that. But it's okay. We'll fly tomorrow. The squire offered.

-Geoff... You don't plan to become like the knights in this book... Do you?

-Sure. Exactly like them. Her brother assured, only half-paying attention to what Drake had said. Now, come on. Kwan and Lian are going to teach you something new today.

As he walked away, Kayla saw Drake look at him with uncertainty in his eyes.

-Don't read anything in what he just said. Geoff doesn't even know what these knights did. I'm not sure he even noticed I was there. She joked, but Drake still looked doubtful. Drake, listen to me. Geoff might have his priorities messed up at the moment, but his heart is in the right place.

The two then left the monastery. To cheer him up, she offered a race. First one to the lake where Kwan and Lian were waiting for them wins. Drake might have gotten better in flying in the last two days, but Kayla was still as fast and agile as ever and she knew every inch of the forest. Even short cuts. She sprinted through the trees and arrived to the lake, which was surrounded by a thick fog. She sat on a large rock and waited. A few minutes later, Drake arrived, perching on a rock.

-What took you so long? Kayla teased.

-Sorry. It was hard to find the lake. What's wrong with the weather anyway? He asked.

-If Friar Peter had let you open your windows during winter, you'd know. It's fog. Geoff explained.

-Friar Peter didn't want him to catch cold. Mansle said. We should head back to the monastery before Drake gets sick.

-Mansle, Drake is a dragon! Kayla pointed out. He's at the top of the food chain. I've never heard of a dragon who was endangered by something as meaningless as a cold.

-Breathing ice is an old dragon secret, that few were able to master. Kwan began, ignoring the bickering teens. You can now sense your fire lung, your ice lung is right next to it. Can you generate sputum? He asked.

-What?

-He wants to know if Drake knows how to spit. Mansle explained to Geoff.

-Well, why didn't he just say so? Kayla had to refrain the urge to facepalm when her brother asked the question. Like this, Drake. He said as he gathered a large amount of saliva and spat it fairly far in the lake.

-Sputum expelled with air from your ice lung will come out frozen. Explained Kwan.

-Sounds simple to me. Geoff noted.

-You don't even have an ice lung. Drake said.

-I don't have wing either but I figured out how to land. He replied.

-You didn't land. You crashed. Kayla pointed out.

-Geoff! I will not stand by and let you berate Drake like that! Mansle exclaimed.

-What are you going to do, Mansle? Wipe me with your tassel? Geoff asked as the monk left, annoyed.

-I can't make spit. Drake signaled.

-Just suck on your tongue, but don't swallow.

Drake did as the young boy instructed. He sucked and gathered a large amount of spit in his mouth. He grinned evily before accidentally dropping some of it on Geoff. Kayla giggled as her brother wiped his tunic to get the slimy substance off.

-Oh-Come on! You did that on purpose! He exclaimed.

-I got some spit in my mouth.

-Open your ice lung and blow! Kwan said.

Drake took in a deep breath and spat out the large amount of saliva. But he wasn't careful with his aim and it headed straight for Mansle. Geoff cried at him to duck, but it only made the monk turn around and take everything in the face. Kayla heard Drake mumble something about killing him as she rushed with everyone else to check on Mansle. He was wet and grossed out, but otherwise fine. He kept his anger in check as Kwan gave him his coat and he walked away. She then went back to the monastery with Drake and they settled in his room, the both of them reading a book. As Kayla turned another page, she began to wonder what Geoff and Lian were doing. She pictured them talking, Geoff probably trying to hit on her. She strangely imagined them on the bridge that led to the monastery. She tensed slightly as she knew she was going to have a vision. She focused on them, listening to their voices.

-Drake is very disappointed, you know. Lian told Geoff.

-He shouldn't be. Didn't Kwan said that most dragons can't breathe ice? Her brother asked.

-Geoff, Drake is disappointed in you.

-What? Because I didn't go flying with him this morning? I've got better things to do if I want to become a knight... Kayla resisted the urge to facepalm at that sentence.

-Don't you know what a miracle it is that Drake actually exists? Lian asked. Long ago, and evil dragon named Griffin led an attack against our imperial city. When the virtuous dragons captured Griffin, they took his heart, as punishment, and placed it in this box. She began her tale, showing the amulet Kwan had showed Drake two days ago, opening it to reveal the dried organ. This is the heart of the betrayer of the pledge to serve mankind.

-A dragon's heart? Geoff gasped.

-The dragons brought this amulet to the emperor Kuo-Fan, as proof that evil had been vanquished. But under the presure of fear, the emperor did not want to take any more chances. He killed every dragon in the east!.. Drake is the last of his kind. He's more alone than you could ever imagine.

-Kayla?

The young girl gasped when Drake's voice ended her vision. She looked over to him, seeing worry evident in his eyes.

-Are you alright? He asked.

-Yes... I'm fine. I was just... Lost in my thoughts. She lied.

Drake knew she wasn't telling him everything, but decided to let the matter drop. The next day, Kayla woke up early and went out on a hunt. She had failed to kill anything for the past few days and she was determined to bring something back this time. She tracked down a large stag, finding it around noon. He was magnificent. She took out an arrow and aimed quietly at it. But the second she was about to fire, sounds of fighting broke the silence and scared the animal away. She made to go after it, but Drake's distinctive roar froze her. She then turned and ran towards the sound. She arrived at the border post, which had been turned into a warzone. She climbed up on a roof to avoid getting mixed into such a fight, thankful for her light weight. She spotted a man about to kill Geoff and shot him in the shoulder. She could have easily killed him, but didn't. Killing a man and an animal were two different things. Geoff got up and Osric turned with him to stare at her.

-I thought you said your sister was out on a hunt! Osric exclaimed.

-I can go back if you want. She replied, shooting down another man.

The two returned to the fight and Kayla quickly glanced at Drake. No one approached him, probably out of fear. Geoff was doing fairly well on his own, using some of the moves Lian had showed him. Osric was a killing machine. An excellent fighter as he took out one enemy after the other with precision and skill. He was a worthy opponent, Kayla had to give him that. Suddently, a man on top of a horse rushed towards Geoff, a spear aimed at his heart. Kayla tried to grab an arrow, only to realise she was out. She watched in horror as Osric shoved Geoff out of the way but got stabbed by the spear at his place. The young man kicked the enemy soldier into unconsciousness before checking over the wounded man. Kayla jumped off her perch and arrived next to them at the same time Drake did.

-How bad is he hurt? The dragon asked, worried.

-You have to share your heart with him. Geoff said after a quick glance.

-Are you sure?

-Hurry! He's dying! The young man urged.

-He saved your life... I'll try. Drake assured.

Kayla kneeled down next to the man as Drake slowly lifted the thick scales that covered his heart. The young woman frowned when she noticed Osric looked a little too happy for someone who had just been chichkabobed. Just as Drake was about to pierce the thin layer of skin over his heart, Geoff seemed to notice it too and yelled:

-Stop!

-What? Drake asked, stopping his movement.

-Something's not right. Kayla said, looking at the "injury" to see none. He's not really hurt. He set you up!

As she exclaimed this, Osric kicked her down on a dead soldier, which turned out to be faking his death. Said soldier grabbed her roughly and held her firmly in place, threatening to kill her as he placed a dagger on her neck.

-I would've made you two nobility tonight. Osric began, getting up.

-Let her go! Geoff shouted, furious.

-But there's no valour in orphans. He spat.

-No. No! Please! Don't hurt her! Drake begged.

-Give me your heart. Osric ordered, making the young dragon snarl in outrage. Or she dies.

Yeah! Like that's gonna happen! Kayla thought as she used a move Lian had showed her to sent the brute over her shoulders. The three then ran for their lives as all the men on the battlefield either stood up or stopped their fake fight. Kayla cursed under her breath for not going for the kill when she saw a man she had shot in the foot limp after them. Drake bounded ahead as Geoff tripped on a discarded sword, Kayla turning to help him back up. The two teens gasped when they saw the soldiers were almost on them.

-Geoff! Kayla! Get down! Drake shouted.

The two teens threw themselves on the ground as Drake let out a large fireball. Every men jumped out of the way as it passed over them and hit the center of the border post, blowing up the two buildings which composed it. Geoff and Kayla got back on their feet in an instant and ran away. Kayla sprinted through the trees as Geoff mounted Drake, who flew straight towards the monastery. Kayla heard Osric yell "By all the stars in heaven, I WILL HAVE THAT HEART TONIGHT!" and gritted her teeth, swearing this would never happen as she rushed to the monastery. The three arrived at the same time, the two orphans changing their outfit into something more practical, throwing off their tunics. As they changed, Kayla suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and grasped it in her hands as another vision hit her. She was surprised, because she usually had to think about someone to see them. But she watched, seeing Lian, sitting in a cell inside the castle's dungeon, Mansle in his underpants and Kwan hidding behind the makeshift bed of rock the girl was upon. A guard, the same man that had almost killed Geoff in her first vision, came to the door.

-Who are you? How did you get here? He asked.

-I just woke up, and was here. Lian lied.

-Where's the monk? And the old man and his son? The guard asked again, Kayla thanking the heavens that no one knew Lian was a girl, thanks to her disguise.

-Uh... Who?

-Come here. The man ordered, pulling out cuffs. Put your hands through the bars.

Lian did as she was told and placed her hands through the large openings of the door. The man tried to put the cuffs on her, but he was suddenly grabbed by his wrist and pulled against the door. Lian kicked the keys he had on his belt into the air before kicking the man on the head, knocking him unconscious. She grabbed the keys as they fell down and opened the door, Kwan and Mansle getting out and she followed them after throwing the man in the cell and locking him there. Kayla's vision changed and suddenly, she saw Osric, heading towards the castle! Kayla recovered from her shock when she heard Geoff and Drake arguing.

-We can't stay here! It's the first place Osric will come to look for us! Yelled Geoff.

-If he comes, everyone here will be in danger! We can't leave! Argued Drake.

-Kwan and Lian were captured! We have to go and save them!

-You don't even know where they are!

-They're at the castle. Kayla said, cutting them off. And that's where Osric and his men are headed to as we speak! These two might be good fighters, they won't be able to hold their own against all of them. We have to go now!

-How do you know that? Drake asked.

-I'm not sure how. I just know, okay. Please, trust me! We have to get there now!

The two weren't sure, but they trusted the girl with their lives, so they accepted. Kayla reloaded her quiver with arrows before racing off to the castle. She passed in front of the guards so quickly they simply stood there, wondering what was that flash of red that had just passed them. She sprinted through the corridors and ran inside the throne room, just in time to see a dagger lodge itself in Kwan's chest. The entire world seemed to freeze as the old man fell back in Lian's arms. Kayla rushed to his side, oblivious to the noble men and women who were entering, and even to Osric, who had thrown the dagger. Kayla held her tears with difficulty as Kwan passed away in his pupils arms, seeing a few drops run down Lian's cheeks. She, herself, hadn't liked the old man at first, but she had grown fond of him. A strong wing beat announced the arrival of Drake and Geoff, pulling everyone out of there sorrow for the moment being.

-The prodigal dragon returns. Osric began, as Geoff rushed to the two girls, Kayla shaking her head sadly. You'll be pleased to know you can keep your heart, as the little empress here just provided me with this. He said, gesturing to the amulet that contained Griffin's heart.

-Murderer! Lian spat. He killed Master Kwan! And know he's...

-Silence! Osric shouted. Kuo-Fan, was the murderer. As was Bowen!

-Bowen was a knight of the Old Code! Geoff said through his clenched teeth, standing up.

-I've shown you the true meaning of the Old Code. It's a way to control people weaker than you! He exclaimed as if it were a good joke.

-No! The Old Code is an oath for those who know the difference between right and wrong to follow! Kayla said, standing near her brother.

-Oh, I know the difference, my dear, I simply don't care. Neither did Bowen. No! Bowen's real legacy was written in the blood of dragons. That last sentence was accented by a glare at Drake. But one solitary dragon escaped Bowen's wrath, and fled to the east. This dragon had learned that the pledge to serve mankind was nothing more than a cruel JOKE! Osric spat. Oh... Oh, he sought his revenge. But in the end his own heart became... Plundered... And he... Was cursed... To live out the rest of his life... Under the form he hated most... As a man...

At that moment, Lian shot out from the crowd where she had hid during his monolgue and lunged at Osric with the dagger he had used to kill Master Kwan. But the man grabbed her wrist and held her firmly in place. Drake roared as Lian struggled, but couldn't seem to faze the man who acted as if he was in a trance.

-But tonight... Tonight that curse is ended! He finished as he plunged the dagger into his chest.

Everyone gasped as he slit open his chest and shoved Lian into Geoff's arms. They all stood frozen as the heart which was placed within the box began to beat rapidly. Osric threw the amulet away and took the organ with his bare hands and smiled as if he had just been reunited with and old friend. A deep rumbling caused Kayla to glance up to see a two-tailed comet pass above their head in the night sky.

-The heart of the prophecy was never Drake's... Lian realised. But Griffin's.

Osric pulled the skin off his chest up and placed the heart inside his body as the comet crossed over the moon, a blinding light emanating from it. All stepped back in shock as Osric's body slowly began to transform. His skin turned a dark shade of red and was being pierced all over by small scales which were covering him slowly. Wings sprouted from his back as his clothes teared up and his shape changed from a man's to a dragon's. Kayla turned away at some point, the image disgusting her. She looked back when the newly formed dragon let out a fierce roar. Griffin, as Lian had called him, was slightly bigger than Drake and looked a little more like the japanese style of dragons. He opened his cold blue eyes and stared at Drake.

-Drake, child! He began in a booming voice which he softened. Come.

-T-There's another dragon? Drake gasped in shock.

-Little brother, we must teach mankind it's rightful place. As our servants. Come to me, and we shall fufill the comet's prophecy together.

-Y-You called me brother... Drake whispered.

-Come. I will show you what it really means to be a dragon.

Kayla gasped in horror when Drake took a step forward. He couldn't do this! But she couldn't help but to feel bad when she saw Drake's expression. It was one of pure relief. He was relieved that he wasn't the last dragon anymore.

-Drake! Don't go! Geoff stopped him.

-That's it, brother! Griffin encouraged the smaller dragon.

-Geoff, I'm not the last... Drake said.

-Drake, listen to me! I know that I've hurt you, and I'm sorry, but you can't trust him! He's evil!

-I'm not alone anymore...

-You never were, Drake! You had Friar Peter. And now you have us! You never were, you aren't and you never will be alone! We're here for you, Drake!

-Get out of Drake's way! Griffin spat.

The large red dragon had seen this slip of a girl was actually getting to him. He couldn't let them change his mind. He raised his large paw and Kayla barely had time to push Geoff out of the way when he sent her flying into the nobles. She landed roughly, her head spinning and her vision fading in and out. Lian and Geoff ran to her as Drake called out her name.

-If it wasn't for them, I would've given you my heart. And lost my soul... The young dragon realised. I'm not your brother. I'm theirs!

Drake took in a deep breath and shot a fireball at the red dragon. Griffin saw it coming and took into the air, avoiding the blast which hit a wall, not hurting anyone.

-Poor choice of siblings, Drake! Griffin sneered.

He then brought his wings back and lunged at Drake who took into the air, quickly followed by the other dragon. They collided in the sky, trying to bite each other. Griffin tried to shoot a fireball at Drake, who dodged it at the last second. Kayla slowly came back to her senses and stood up, looking at the two titans who dueled in the sky. They were both charging at each other and shot fireballs over and over again, trying to land a hit. Everyone in the throne room began moving forward to get a better view at the fight. But they all rushed back to the sides when a shot of Griffin's hit Drake and sent him plummeting to the ground, trying not to get squished. Griffin landed on the smaller dragon and pinned him to the ground with his forepaws. Drake tried to hit his opponent, but the red dragon avoided it and sank his teeth into Drake's neck, making him roar in pain. Geoff ran forward, grabbing a sword a soldier had dropped.

-Drake! Use your tail! He shouted.

Drake opened his tail spikes and, in one swift motion, plunged it in Griffin's back. The larger dragon roared in pain and reared back, exposing his chest. Geoff swung his arm and threw the sword. It spinned before lodging in the red dragon's shoulder. The wound was bad, but not enough to kill the beast, who took into the air and pulled it out.

-You'll pay for that, peasant! Griffin snarled as he threw the weapon away.

Drake quickly turned on his back and shot a long stream of ice. It hit the other dragon dead on, and he slowly began to froze all over. Cries of panic could be heard in the room as everyone ran out, trying to get to safety. Kayla didn't have time to think about how they should've done that a lot sooner.

-Ice?! Griffin cried as the ice spread over him. How did you..?

He couldn't finish his sentence and he was already completely frozen. His wings were now useless and his large body fell to the ground. It shattered and shards of ice flew all over the room. Everyone ducked, except Kayla, who ran forward and threw herself in front of her brother. An icing pain ripped through her and she only had a few seconds to glance down and see a long ice shard loged into her chest. She fell backwards into her brothers arms as her world went black.

Drake painfully stood up and shook some ice off of him and glanced around. Lian and Mansle, the later who had been hidding behind the King's throne, both ran to Geoff.

-Geoff... Kayla... W-We made it!.. Drake exclaimed but fell silent when he saw the limp form in Geoff's arms. No...

The young man lied his sister down. All were silent as Lian removed the shard of ice from the other girl's chest. Her lightly tanned skin was becoming paler and her shining green eyes were now closed, never to open again. Her long hair had lost it's glint and layed sprawled around her, it's braid long gone. Her clothe were slowly getting darker with the blood that flowed out of the wound. Geoff was holding her cooling hand, not bothering to hold back the tears in his eyes.

-She's gone... Mansle said.

-I-It's all my fault... Geoff spat out, bitterly.

-Step away. Drake ordered, standing next to the dying girl. Mansle... What are the words? He asked, lifting his scales.

-... Half my heart... The monk began, only half believing what he was about to witness

-To make you whole. They said in unison. It's strenght to purify your weakness.

Drake rose his paw and sliced open the thin layer of skin and pulled out the glowing half of his life source. It shone of a bright golden light that lighted up the whole room as he placed it in the girl's chest. The light faded inside the small frame before Kayla gasped for air. But the second she released her breath, her entire body began to glow from the inside. The light grew stronger and stronger to the point everyone had to turn their gaze away to avoid being blinded. But since all had their eyes covered, no one saw the ray of light that shined down upon the glowing body, coming from Draco's star. The light faded away after a few minutes, and once it was completely gone, all turned to gasp at the sight. Where a young woman had laid, was now a fairly large female dragon. She was a tad smaller than Drake and her figure showed more curves. Her snout was a bit longer and was more triangular. She had less horns than Drake, but hers were more graceful. Her scales were a striking emerald green and shined brightly, reflecting the lights in the room, coloring everything with different spots and shades of that color. Lian looked up to see the two-tailed comet completing it's course over the moon. The newly female dragon stirred lightly and let out a moan, painfully opening her eyes. They were the same color as before, but the pupils were now slits, much like cats.

-G... Geoff..? Drake..? She whispered, her voice cracking.

-Kayla! Geoff gasped, settling next to his sister.

-W-What..? She tried to stand but was too weak.

-Shh... Drake hushed her, nuzzling her cheek. It's alright. Everything is alright now... You can rest.

Kayla smiled tiredly and layed down her head. Her eyes fluttered close and she was too tired to notice or even care that everything seemed to have gotten smaller. She sighed as she felt asleep the next second. She was surrounded by darkness, which soon was replaced by a soft blue glow.

-W-Where am I? She wondered, her voice echoing around her.

-You are safe, child. A deep rumbling voice answered.

-Who's there? Who are you? Where are you? She asked, turning around but saw nothing except the blue void she was in. What is this place?

-This is your mind, child. You may give it any form you wish. The voice said.

Kayla frowned. She wasn't sure what the voice was talking about, but she decided to try something. She focused and her surroundings slowly shifted to morph into a bright forest with a clearing next to a small lake of pure water. Everything was so life like accurate, she was amazed.

-You are a special one. The voice rose again. Such a sense of details and control of your mind is very rare amongst humans.

Kayla turned again to see another dragon, standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't hold back a gasp when she saw him. Sure, she had seen Drake and Griffin, but this dragon was much older, and much larger than Drake. And unlike Griffin, he was much more friendly looking. While the red beast had been intimidating, he was much more impressive but at the same time she felt comfortable around him. His scales were a deep cooper and shone under the sun with fleckers of gold. His burning orange and golden gaze met her own and she was unable to look away as he seemed to observe her very soul. She couldn't help but to notice he looked a lot like Drake.

-Who are you? She asked again.

-I am Draco, young one. He answered. The one who was believed to be the last dragon. But with you, it won't have to be this way.

-Me?.. I-I don't understand...

-Your heart was pierced by an ice shard as you protected your brother in soul. He explained.

-I'm... I'm dead?.. She gasped, shocked.

-Not anymore. My son, Drake, sacrificed half his heart to save you. But there was a second effect to sharing his heart with you.

-Second effect?

-Over the years, much of the dragon knowledge was lost to humans. Parts of the prophecy were forgotten as well. The prophecy said evil would claim the land, using a dragon's heart. Griffin fufilled that prophecy, but only for a few short moments. There are two things you must know so you can understand what has happened. First, the comets power has an effect on the sharing of hearts. Half of our heart can save a human soul if given, but when a two-tailed comet blazes the sky, the power of the half-heart changes the human. You have seen the effects on Griffin.

-Wait!.. So that means I... I'm a...

-You are now one of us. But there is something else you should know. Draco said. If Geoff had been killed and had received the half-heart, the effects would not have been the same. You are special. More than you could ever imagine.

-B-But how?.. I-I-I don't... I don't understand...

-Long ago, when dragons were still many and men were our friends, some dragons became attached to humans. They joined their life and had offsprings with some of them. Children of dragon and humans. Over the centuries, the childs had some of their own and the blood of dragons slowly mixed within the human race. You are a descendant of our kind, you have draconic blood in you. Your bloodline is the purest out of all the descendants. It shows itself by giving you powers.

-Powers?

-Yes. You have experienced it. The visions you had about your friends were in fact your mind which used it's gifts to watch over them. Now, since you have dragon blood within you, when you received the half-heart, it's powers combined to the one's of the comet brought out your true heritage. Geoff has no draconic ancestors, and so, if he had been given the half-heart, he would've stayed the same.

Kayla was shocked. Of course, who wouldn't be after you were just told your ancestors were dragons and you were now one yourself. Draco understood she needed time to take the news in and waited patiently for her to process that information and calm down. After a while, she was finally able to think clearly without feeling like she had gone insane.

-I'm a dragon... She breathed out before smiling slightly. Well, now I guess Drake won't be so alone anymore...

-You place your dear one's well-being before your own. It is an admirable quality, but do not neglect yourself so much. Drake is there for you, and so are your friends, and you can always turn to the stars for guidance. Now, you must wake up.

As he said those words, the forest slowly faded away and Kayla was once again surrounded by a numbing darkness.

Drake awoke instantly when he heard Kayla moan. After she had fallen asleep, he had carried her to his room in the monastery, which had been long and difficult. Geoff and Lian had stayed at the castle to explain everything to the King, who had now full control of his mind. Once Kayla had been laying comfortably on his bed, Drake had curled around her and rested his head next to hers, draping his wings protectively over her. He had fallen into a light sleep, jumping awake at any sound. The young male dragon now looked over to his new room-mate, his orange eyes staring into sleepy green ones.

Kayla blinked her eyes a couple of times to chase the blurriness of sleep away and awkwardly lifted her head, getting used to the new muscles of her long neck.

-Drake? She asked, looking at the male.

Before she could do anything else, Drake suddenly nuzzled her, pressing his body closer and intertwining his tail with hers. Kayla was surprised but quickly came over her initial shock and nuzzled him back, smiling. Drake began to purr, like he did oftenly when Kayla was human and she rubbed his thick scales. A second purring sound rose and Kayla took a few moments to realise it was coming from her. But she brushed it aside when Drake liked her cheek, his rough tongue tickling her as she giggled softly.

-Oh, Kayla... Drake choked out, only then did she realise he was on the verge of tears. I was so worried about you...

-Don't be. That's my job. She joked. And thank you...

-"Thank you"? For what? He asked.

-For saving me. You gave up half your heart to bring me back.

-Y-You remember that?

-Not exactly... She said. You might want to get yourself comfortable. It's gonna be a long story.

-I don't think I can get any more comfortable than this. He teased, licking her cheek again and hugging her close with his wing.

Kayla blushed slightly, but her new skin hid it. She then began her tale about what had happened to her while she was asleep. Draco had spoken to her through her mind and explained why she had become a dragon. Drake was shocked to learn Draco was actually his father, but it sort of made sense, since his egg had been found in Draco's cave. Then Drake explained what had happened while she had been asleep. It was now morning and he was still waiting for news from Geoff and Lian. Once they had both said everything they had to say, Kayla looked herself over, still a little shocked with her new body.

-I'm sorry, Kayla... Drake said, seeing her gaze at her new form. I-I should've waited until the comet had passed... Than you wouldn't...

-Drake, it's okay. She cut him off. I'm not mad at you. If you had waited for the comet to pass, my spirit wouldn't have held onto my body that long and I would've been lost forever. Beside, this is who I was meant to be from the beginning. I have dragon blood in me after all. And now, you're not alone anymore.

-I never was, remember? He chuckled, licking her neck.

Kayla purred as he kept nuzzling and licking her. She didn't know why, but she liked it very much. And she couldn't help but to nuzzle back. Drake felt better than he ever had in his entire life. Kayla was not harmed and she was now a dragon just like him. He wished they could've both stayed like this forever, but suddenly, the door of the dungeon opened and they heard rushing footsteps. Drake bit back a growl of disappointment when Kayla untangled herself from their embrace to have a better look at their visitor. They heard Geoff's voice before they saw him.

-Drake! We're back! How's... The young man fell quiet when he turned the corner and his eyes landed on the female dragon. KAYLA!

She was about to make a snide comment about him yelling, but didn't have the time when he rushed forward and hugged her neck with all his might. She was surprised, since they didn't have that much of physical contacts ever since Geoff got "Too old for hugging". She smiled softly and pushed her head against his back as an attempt to return the gesture. They stayed like that for a few moments before Kayla choked out.

-I'm really happy to see you too, but I need air. She teased.

-Right! Sorry. He said as he promptly let go. But you're okay! You're really okay!

-I'm better than okay. She said, glancing at Drake.

-Good. Now, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!? Geoff shouted.

-Ouch! Hey, when I said I was better than okay, it did not mean you could go ahead and make me go deaf. She replied, shutting her eyes closed as a headache hit her.

-Don't you ever do something like that again! He continued, at a lower tone. You scared me to death! What were you thinking?! Were you even thinking?!

-... Jeez, how long was I out? You two are acting like me! Which either means you've finally gotten older mentally, or the world just went upside down!

-The later seems more probable. Giggled Lian.

They then explained what had happened while she had been out. The King now knew everything and had banished all of Osric's followers. Drake's position as Protector of the Realm was still in place and Geoff had been promoted Knight!

-Prequel-

The realm was now at peace. Lian returned to the Orian to fufill her duties as an Empress, and Mansle returned to his life of monk, where he was given charge of watching over the scrolls of Friar Gilbert. Drake and Kayla soon mated and had three eggs together. After a few years, Geoff was named as the King's succesor and he and Lian fused both their Kingdoms.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**P.S: I DON'T OWN DRAGON HEART!**


End file.
